Cherish Forever
by romanticfor3ver
Summary: Simply a collection of one shots-NOT A CONTINUOUS STORY
1. Chapter 2

Cherish Forever—First Meeting

Inspired by the characters of Kingdom Hearts

By romanticfor3ver

"What do you mean that we are going to stay at Destiny Islands for the entire of the school holidays? I thought that we were going to explore Wonderland."

"It's not safe; definitely not safe."

Riku and Sora were sitting together on the beach thinking about something to do for the school holidays. Absolutely nothing. There was absolutely nothing that they were able to do; Destiny Islands was terribly boring.

"What are you guys doing?" they turned around to find that Kairi was standing there with their breakfast. It was her turn to do the cooking and she wasn't happy at all.

"We're just talking about what we should do for the holidays."

"What are we going to do for tkhe holidays?"

"Nothing much. Not really anything that you should know about anyways."

Sora handed Riku breakfast and they tightened the gap so that Kairi wouldn't hear anything that they were saying. "We're not talking about you; Kairi; so that means that we aren't going to say anything that's going to incriminate you and your treasured life." Sora had turned back to reassure her.

"So...Riku; what were you saying?"

"I'm going to get off this island and explore the other worlds."

"Aren't you afraid of the heartless?"

"Of course not."

"If you are sure."

The next day he was off; he had constructed a raft which meant that he would be able to travel across the ocean. Along the way while he was dozing; he was interrupted by a sudden thud alongside his wooden log raft. It sounded as though thunder had struck and as Riku consistently wielded his weapon; he struck the ship with it; unexpected of the armour that protected it.

Out of the raft emerged two strange characters; a duck and a dog; definitely not a good couple. He thought as he sat up and rested his sword in its sheath. "Who are you?" he stated accusingly.

The duck pushed the dog aside and death stared at him, "Who are you? Do you know the wielder of the keyblade? We are looking for him so that we will be able to require the presence of King Mickey."

Riku grinned evilly, "The wielder of the keyblade is...Sora Hua! And he lives on that island there." He pointed back to the Destiny Islands; distracting them before jumping into the gummi ship and flying away.

"Hey! What do you think that you are doing?" The duck yelled back to him but he didn't listen and continued to clumsily drive.

Finally; about an hour later he landed on what seemed to be like a simple town where it seemed that there were minimal heartless and probably none at all. He was confident and he was ready to handle anything that was there to come. He docked the ship inside the garage and readied himself to explore the world and meet with the locals. It seemed that the most important thing was to go to the Accessory Shop where he would be able to find anything that was needed.

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone there?" he yelled as he entered the shop.

He was met with the disgruntled screams of the owner of the shop, "I'm frickin comin'! Be patient; right now!" he was surprised to find that it was a young lady that was approximately the same age as he was...suspected. She had soft pink hair and twinkling eyes that gave way to his enormously over-the-top urges to find a girlfriend to rival the relationship that he noticed had currently developed between them.

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!" it seemed that 'hello' was the only words that he was able to say in front of her...unfortunately.

She tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear to reveal trinity symbol earrings. He reached out for them but she grabbed his hand and tightened the grip on his wrist before noticing his strangely beautiful aqua gemstone eyes. Claire shook her hair frantically and got back to the point of her grabbing his wrist, "What is your problem...beautiful..." she cut herself off before she would be able to say anything that would damage her reputation as the strong woman.

Riku crooked his head, "Beautiful? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just. What do you want?"

"Why are you shouting? And why are you still holding onto my wrist?"

She blushed a violent red, "I just don't understand the reason that you kept saying hello."

"I thought you were deaf." He thought that the conversation that they were having at the moment was ridiculous.

She almost slapped his face but stopped halfway pausing to admire his mesmerising eyes and touch his face. The meeting of their eyes stopped when he pulled her hand away from his face, "I thought that you were definitely mad at me but then now I realize that I have done wrong."

"You have done wrong in assuming that I see anything in you."

"I didn't say anything about you seeing anything in me..." he paused for a moment to contemplate his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Unless you do see something in me...beautiful person."

She immediately turned away from him, "of course I see nothing in you. Except that you are a stupid man." She didn't realise that while she was dreaming; jumped the counter and was now about only one metre away from her. When she had finally turned back around he pulled her by the waist closer to him and kissed her passionately. She slapped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting what I need." He released her waist, "Do you know what you should do right now?"

"What? Act like the stupid person that you are?"

"No," he paused and stroked her face, "you should come to the Destiny Islands with me. It's an amazing place and I think that if you come with me that it'll be the most wonderful place ever."

"Sure..." she stalled.

"Really?" Riku was enthusiastic about obtaining a girlfriend.

"No! Not really." She said the second part quieter as she realised that she was shouting words that would mean more according to her reactions.

Riku resolved for one last question before he would return to Destiny Islands, "at least tell me your name."

"No."

"What if I buy something; then will you tell me your name?"

"Maybe..."

"Can I buy a bicycle?"

"50 munny please."

He shuffled his hands inside his pockets to find that he didn't have enough money, "Can I pay you back later when I have the munny?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then come with me to the Destiny Islands and I'm sure that I'll find something or someone that I'll be able to pay you back with."

"Fine." She paused to set restrictions. "As long as we won't be staying in the same cabin on the ship together.

"Sure; my ship's just outside this world. Let's go see it now. But then..."

"What?"

"Won't the stuff in your shop get hijacked?"

"I really don't think that hijacked is the right word."

"Sure...but..."

"My uncle actually owns the shop but I don't think that he's going to mind if I leave for a couple of days...if it's a couple of days."

"I don't think that it would matter then. Let's go!" he exclaimed enthusiastically as he grabbed her wrist and rushed to the gummi ship before anyone would see them. But then....

But then...

...then...

Where was the ship?

Riku turned back to her; and asked for her name once more before she would storm away angrily, "what's your name then?"

"I'm not giving you my name if you aren't going to give me a ride to another place 'sides Traverse Town. Did you know, Riku that I haven't been to anywhere else besides Traverse Town? It's been quite boring here...I was hoping that you were going to get me out of here...but then...I suppose that you have let me down. I'm going to go back to my uncle's shop...where I'm actually needed."

He was reminded of the time that he lost the courage to tell Kairi about his true feelings and Sora told her of his feelings instead. This time; he wouldn't let that happen. He snatched her wrist and jumped off the clouds that supported the world. He turned to her as they fell and realized that he was clutching to her hand...he took no notice of it; instead taking that fear to ask her about her own, "You're not scared of anything; are you?"

"Of course not."

"Then...may I know your name; dear princess?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"We aren't there yet." She realized that he was still holding onto her hand also as they fell and realized that she hadn't realized up until this point that he was holding so tightly onto her hand. Subconsciously she let him hold onto her hand while in return he let her stare at his wonderfully omnipresent aqua eyes.

They fell onto the gummi ship...surprisingly...where Riku's death stare was met with the death stare of the duck that he had previously stolen the ship from.

He caught the girl that he had met in his arms and fortunately the dog let them inside the ship to gain warmth. "You're the guy that stole King Mickey's gummi ship...gosh."

"I'm very sorry...it's just that I hadn't been outside of the Destiny Islands world before and just wanted to see some other places."

The duck looked at him and the girl suspiciously before greeting either of them, "we are looking for King Mickey who has recently gone from the castle..."

"Yeah...that's right...I'm Riku and this is..." he left her time to explain her name before he had to beg them for a ride back to Destiny Islands.

"I'm Penelope Lucita. Just exploring with this guy...same sort of story."

"Where are you headed?"

"I want to show her Destiny Islands. It seems quite amazing."

"You said that you lived there; didn't you?"

"Yeah; but it is quite amazing when you see it." He lied...fortunately gaining the favour of the girl that he was planning to show around the place.

Once they had landed on the sweeping beaches of Destiny Islands they were met by the rest of the only kids that lived on the island. He introduced each of them briefly before he turned her away so that he would be able to have some alone time with her. "So...would you show me where you live?" Riku was ecstatic that she wanted to see where he was living already; before they really even got acquainted. What he didn't know was that 'Penelope Lucita's' real name was Claire Farron and was working for the Trinity as a soldier.

Where Riku lived was extremely shabby and seemed as though it were only a loft that was just inside the city's limits. It was simply a collection of 3 by 3 metre rooms and that included the kitchen where he made the meals.

...simplicity was simply Riku's theme.

He returned to the 'living' room with a simple mushroom soup that he thought was very delicious...the only thing that he made that really tasted right at all. "Do you like it...Penelope?"

She nodded her head slowly and cautiously in case there were any poisons in the soup. Claire had been trained to see whether there were anything that would endanger her life that were within food. It seemed as though that there were probably plenty of people that wanted her dead. "That's not going to happen..." she whispered to herself as she drank the actually (in truth) disgusting soup.

"What was that?" Riku questioned as he took the pink apron (that he had been given by Sora) off and placed onto the hook in the kitchen.

"It's definitely nothing." She replied, "your soup's absolutely perfect. But would it be alright if I didn't have seconds?"

_She doesn't like it._ He thought to himself as he slowly poured the rest of the soup that was in the bowl down the drain..._to feed the rest of the animals that might be living in the sea._

When he got back she had gone...leaving her Trinity earring and a note.

_Listen, Riku._

_I know that you saw this earring. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not the evil side; I'm helping the two part Trinity that had been looking for Sora Hua. They've found him so that means that my shortlived exploration has taken a severe detour and once again; I'll be stationed at the Traverse Town- First District- Accessory Shop. _

_You can pay me back for bicycle anytime._

_By the way..._

_My name's not Penelope Lucita. It's Claire Farron or you can call me Lightning; as the other soldiers call me. I hope that we are going to meet each other again soon. I'm leaving again for Traverse Town in two hours; when Donald and Goofy are ready to leave with Sora. Isn't it lucky that Traverse Town is their first stop?_

_Find me at Traverse Town...if you ever come._

_Lightning..._

_P.S. you seem like a better person than I thought_

"You don't seem like the hard-ass person that I thought that you were either." He slipped his smallest finger through Lightning's Trinity earring and it surprisingly fit. "Now I have a name and a real place that I'll be able to get you...Claire. One way or another. You are going to become my girlfriend."

Riku hadn't known someone like Lightning; yet there was something that was extremely magnetic about her and something more that he wanted to know about her. He was going to go after her...even though she was leaving sooner than she came.

He emerged from the small loft that he lived in; eager to find the person that he had fallen for in the period of two to three hours. _It's amazing._ He thought as he ran back to where the gummi ship had landed in the first place. _It wasn't there anymore. Nor was the greeting party of Sora and Kairi. _He knew that Kairi had probably gone back into town; readying herself for any news of Sora achieving in finding King Mickey in the following weeks. Unfortunately he wasn't able to get back to the person that he had fallen for.

_The thing that he had thought wouldn't ever happen to him again; was happening to him again._

"I'm going to find you Claire!" he yelled into the ocean. "I want you to be my girlfriend and that's definitely going to happen...when I find you!" he yelled once more.

"_You're going to do what? I'm not going to do that. I'm definitely not going to do that. That's too damaging to my reputation that is currently sparkling clean." _

He turned around to find that the 160cm high with the sparkling baby blues with one hand at her hip and the other clutching to a weapon that would definitely be dangerous to his health if he got too close. Riku had lost his courage for love again. _It happened again. Unfortunately._

"What happened? I thought that you were a hearty person that understood the type of person that I was. I thought I heard something about making me your girlfriend. What happened to that?"

He pulled her in at the waist and kissed her lips gently, "nothing happened to that. I just thought that you were deaf. That's why I was shouting."

She laughed softly before it escalated to a witch's cackling. "I'm still going to work for Trinity."

End of First Meeting One Shot

I hoped that it was enjoyed by all.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Cherish Forever—First Meeting

Inspired by the characters of Kingdom Hearts

By romanticfor3ver

"What do you mean that we are going to stay at Destiny Islands for the entire of the school holidays? I thought that we were going to explore Wonderland."

"It's not safe; definitely not safe."

Riku and Sora were sitting together on the beach thinking about something to do for the school holidays. Absolutely nothing. There was absolutely nothing that they were able to do; Destiny Islands was terribly boring.

"What are you guys doing?" they turned around to find that Kairi was standing there with their breakfast. It was her turn to do the cooking and she wasn't happy at all.

"We're just talking about what we should do for the holidays."

"What are we going to do for tkhe holidays?"

"Nothing much. Not really anything that you should know about anyways."

Sora handed Riku breakfast and they tightened the gap so that Kairi wouldn't hear anything that they were saying. "We're not talking about you; Kairi; so that means that we aren't going to say anything that's going to incriminate you and your treasured life." Sora had turned back to reassure her.

"So...Riku; what were you saying?"

"I'm going to get off this island and explore the other worlds."

"Aren't you afraid of the heartless?"

"Of course not."

"If you are sure."

The next day he was off; he had constructed a raft which meant that he would be able to travel across the ocean. Along the way while he was dozing; he was interrupted by a sudden thud alongside his wooden log raft. It sounded as though thunder had struck and as Riku consistently wielded his weapon; he struck the ship with it; unexpected of the armour that protected it.

Out of the raft emerged two strange characters; a duck and a dog; definitely not a good couple. He thought as he sat up and rested his sword in its sheath. "Who are you?" he stated accusingly.

The duck pushed the dog aside and death stared at him, "Who are you? Do you know the wielder of the keyblade? We are looking for him so that we will be able to require the presence of King Mickey."

Riku grinned evilly, "The wielder of the keyblade is...Sora Hua! And he lives on that island there." He pointed back to the Destiny Islands; distracting them before jumping into the gummi ship and flying away.

"Hey! What do you think that you are doing?" The duck yelled back to him but he didn't listen and continued to clumsily drive.

Finally; about an hour later he landed on what seemed to be like a simple town where it seemed that there were minimal heartless and probably none at all. He was confident and he was ready to handle anything that was there to come. He docked the ship inside the garage and readied himself to explore the world and meet with the locals. It seemed that the most important thing was to go to the Accessory Shop where he would be able to find anything that was needed.

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone there?" he yelled as he entered the shop.

He was met with the disgruntled screams of the owner of the shop, "I'm frickin comin'! Be patient; right now!" he was surprised to find that it was a young lady that was approximately the same age as he was...suspected. She had soft pink hair and twinkling eyes that gave way to his enormously over-the-top urges to find a girlfriend to rival the relationship that he noticed had currently developed between them.

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!" it seemed that 'hello' was the only words that he was able to say in front of her...unfortunately.

She tucked loose strands of hair behind her ear to reveal trinity symbol earrings. He reached out for them but she grabbed his hand and tightened the grip on his wrist before noticing his strangely beautiful aqua gemstone eyes. Claire shook her hair frantically and got back to the point of her grabbing his wrist, "What is your problem...beautiful..." she cut herself off before she would be able to say anything that would damage her reputation as the strong woman.

Riku crooked his head, "Beautiful? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just. What do you want?"

"Why are you shouting? And why are you still holding onto my wrist?"

She blushed a violent red, "I just don't understand the reason that you kept saying hello."

"I thought you were deaf." He thought that the conversation that they were having at the moment was ridiculous.

She almost slapped his face but stopped halfway pausing to admire his mesmerising eyes and touch his face. The meeting of their eyes stopped when he pulled her hand away from his face, "I thought that you were definitely mad at me but then now I realize that I have done wrong."

"You have done wrong in assuming that I see anything in you."

"I didn't say anything about you seeing anything in me..." he paused for a moment to contemplate his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Unless you do see something in me...beautiful person."

She immediately turned away from him, "of course I see nothing in you. Except that you are a stupid man." She didn't realise that while she was dreaming; jumped the counter and was now about only one metre away from her. When she had finally turned back around he pulled her by the waist closer to him and kissed her passionately. She slapped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting what I need." He released her waist, "Do you know what you should do right now?"

"What? Act like the stupid person that you are?"

"No," he paused and stroked her face, "you should come to the Destiny Islands with me. It's an amazing place and I think that if you come with me that it'll be the most wonderful place ever."

"Sure..." she stalled.

"Really?" Riku was enthusiastic about obtaining a girlfriend.

"No! Not really." She said the second part quieter as she realised that she was shouting words that would mean more according to her reactions.

Riku resolved for one last question before he would return to Destiny Islands, "at least tell me your name."

"No."

"What if I buy something; then will you tell me your name?"

"Maybe..."

"Can I buy a bicycle?"

"50 munny please."

He shuffled his hands inside his pockets to find that he didn't have enough money, "Can I pay you back later when I have the munny?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then come with me to the Destiny Islands and I'm sure that I'll find something or someone that I'll be able to pay you back with."

"Fine." She paused to set restrictions. "As long as we won't be staying in the same cabin on the ship together.

"Sure; my ship's just outside this world. Let's go see it now. But then..."

"What?"

"Won't the stuff in your shop get hijacked?"

"I really don't think that hijacked is the right word."

"Sure...but..."

"My uncle actually owns the shop but I don't think that he's going to mind if I leave for a couple of days...if it's a couple of days."

"I don't think that it would matter then. Let's go!" he exclaimed enthusiastically as he grabbed her wrist and rushed to the gummi ship before anyone would see them. But then....

But then...

...then...

Where was the ship?

Riku turned back to her; and asked for her name once more before she would storm away angrily, "what's your name then?"

"I'm not giving you my name if you aren't going to give me a ride to another place 'sides Traverse Town. Did you know, Riku that I haven't been to anywhere else besides Traverse Town? It's been quite boring here...I was hoping that you were going to get me out of here...but then...I suppose that you have let me down. I'm going to go back to my uncle's shop...where I'm actually needed."

He was reminded of the time that he lost the courage to tell Kairi about his true feelings and Sora told her of his feelings instead. This time; he wouldn't let that happen. He snatched her wrist and jumped off the clouds that supported the world. He turned to her as they fell and realized that he was clutching to her hand...he took no notice of it; instead taking that fear to ask her about her own, "You're not scared of anything; are you?"

"Of course not."

"Then...may I know your name; dear princess?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"We aren't there yet." She realized that he was still holding onto her hand also as they fell and realized that she hadn't realized up until this point that he was holding so tightly onto her hand. Subconsciously she let him hold onto her hand while in return he let her stare at his wonderfully omnipresent aqua eyes.

They fell onto the gummi ship...surprisingly...where Riku's death stare was met with the death stare of the duck that he had previously stolen the ship from.

He caught the girl that he had met in his arms and fortunately the dog let them inside the ship to gain warmth. "You're the guy that stole King Mickey's gummi ship...gosh."

"I'm very sorry...it's just that I hadn't been outside of the Destiny Islands world before and just wanted to see some other places."

The duck looked at him and the girl suspiciously before greeting either of them, "we are looking for King Mickey who has recently gone from the castle..."

"Yeah...that's right...I'm Riku and this is..." he left her time to explain her name before he had to beg them for a ride back to Destiny Islands.

"I'm Penelope Lucita. Just exploring with this guy...same sort of story."

"Where are you headed?"

"I want to show her Destiny Islands. It seems quite amazing."

"You said that you lived there; didn't you?"

"Yeah; but it is quite amazing when you see it." He lied...fortunately gaining the favour of the girl that he was planning to show around the place.

Once they had landed on the sweeping beaches of Destiny Islands they were met by the rest of the only kids that lived on the island. He introduced each of them briefly before he turned her away so that he would be able to have some alone time with her. "So...would you show me where you live?" Riku was ecstatic that she wanted to see where he was living already; before they really even got acquainted. What he didn't know was that 'Penelope Lucita's' real name was Claire Farron and was working for the Trinity as a soldier.

Where Riku lived was extremely shabby and seemed as though it were only a loft that was just inside the city's limits. It was simply a collection of 3 by 3 metre rooms and that included the kitchen where he made the meals.

...simplicity was simply Riku's theme.

He returned to the 'living' room with a simple mushroom soup that he thought was very delicious...the only thing that he made that really tasted right at all. "Do you like it...Penelope?"

She nodded her head slowly and cautiously in case there were any poisons in the soup. Claire had been trained to see whether there were anything that would endanger her life that were within food. It seemed as though that there were probably plenty of people that wanted her dead. "That's not going to happen..." she whispered to herself as she drank the actually (in truth) disgusting soup.

"What was that?" Riku questioned as he took the pink apron (that he had been given by Sora) off and placed onto the hook in the kitchen.

"It's definitely nothing." She replied, "your soup's absolutely perfect. But would it be alright if I didn't have seconds?"

_She doesn't like it._ He thought to himself as he slowly poured the rest of the soup that was in the bowl down the drain..._to feed the rest of the animals that might be living in the sea._

When he got back she had gone...leaving her Trinity earring and a note.

_Listen, Riku._

_I know that you saw this earring. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not the evil side; I'm helping the two part Trinity that had been looking for Sora Hua. They've found him so that means that my shortlived exploration has taken a severe detour and once again; I'll be stationed at the Traverse Town- First District- Accessory Shop. _

_You can pay me back for bicycle anytime._

_By the way..._

_My name's not Penelope Lucita. It's Claire Farron or you can call me Lightning; as the other soldiers call me. I hope that we are going to meet each other again soon. I'm leaving again for Traverse Town in two hours; when Donald and Goofy are ready to leave with Sora. Isn't it lucky that Traverse Town is their first stop?_

_Find me at Traverse Town...if you ever come._

_Lightning..._

_P.S. you seem like a better person than I thought_

"You don't seem like the hard-ass person that I thought that you were either." He slipped his smallest finger through Lightning's Trinity earring and it surprisingly fit. "Now I have a name and a real place that I'll be able to get you...Claire. One way or another. You are going to become my girlfriend."

Riku hadn't known someone like Lightning; yet there was something that was extremely magnetic about her and something more that he wanted to know about her. He was going to go after her...even though she was leaving sooner than she came.

He emerged from the small loft that he lived in; eager to find the person that he had fallen for in the period of two to three hours. _It's amazing._ He thought as he ran back to where the gummi ship had landed in the first place. _It wasn't there anymore. Nor was the greeting party of Sora and Kairi. _He knew that Kairi had probably gone back into town; readying herself for any news of Sora achieving in finding King Mickey in the following weeks. Unfortunately he wasn't able to get back to the person that he had fallen for.

_The thing that he had thought wouldn't ever happen to him again; was happening to him again._

"I'm going to find you Claire!" he yelled into the ocean. "I want you to be my girlfriend and that's definitely going to happen...when I find you!" he yelled once more.

"_You're going to do what? I'm not going to do that. I'm definitely not going to do that. That's too damaging to my reputation that is currently sparkling clean." _

He turned around to find that the 160cm high with the sparkling baby blues with one hand at her hip and the other clutching to a weapon that would definitely be dangerous to his health if he got too close. Riku had lost his courage for love again. _It happened again. Unfortunately._

"What happened? I thought that you were a hearty person that understood the type of person that I was. I thought I heard something about making me your girlfriend. What happened to that?"

He pulled her in at the waist and kissed her lips gently, "nothing happened to that. I just thought that you were deaf. That's why I was shouting."

She laughed softly before it escalated to a witch's cackling. "I'm still going to work for Trinity."

End of First Meeting One Shot

I hoped that it was enjoyed by all.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherish Forever—SoulMate

Inspired by the characters of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X to XIII

By romanticfor3ver

**Remember: these are only oneshots; they're not continuous stories**

"Sora!"Selphie yelled across the campus where he was talking to Tidus in the usual high pitchedness. However much that she yelled though; he had decided that he wouldn't pay attention to her anymore. It was always something about a girl wanting to date him or it was something about her wanting to date him for the sake of dating him to see if anything would happen. Each time he had to calm each of the girls down and reassure them that it wasn't their fault that Selphie hadn't told them that he was already attached. Terrible things had happened long ago...to the person that he had fallen in love with on the Destiny Islands but he still felt that he was attached to her; no matter what had happened.

He hadn't realized however; while he was talking to Tidus that she had taken the trouble of bringing the person that she was going to introduce to him. "Sup Sora! Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

He put his arms behind his head in the relaxed fashion that he would always and denied everything. "I suppose that I didn't hear much of what you had said. I was busy listening to what Tidus was telling me. He was telling me something that was extremely important for my studies; but I suppose that listening to you would be the more important thing."

She put thumbs up, "you've got that right, Sora. Now...I want to introduce you to Kairi Liang. She transferred from Hong Kong to here." Behind Selphie there was the almost perfect woman that he had never seen before. She had innocent sultry blue eyes that shone in reflection of the sun and burnt ochre hair that spread slightly across her face. Kairi Liang; the new girl had a face that was etched into Sora's mind the first time that he had met her and a roaring body that drew him to her.

There was another reflection in his mind though...of this new person that seemed to have to be introduced to him. There was a problem though; why wasn't she talking...why was Selphie doing most of the talking for her?

He didn't have time to think about that though because Kairi had taken both of his hands and held onto them with hers...not saying a word and just staring into his matching baby blue eyes. She tapped on his shoulder so that he would face her, "I'm sorry...but I only just transferred from Hong Kong; my Japanese isn't that good; I was hoping that her...Selphie would suffice for speaking for me."

He grinned and spiked his hair even higher, "that's fine. I hope that you enjoy attending Honjuku University. It doesn't have that great of infrastructure; but it has fantastic lecturers."

"Could you please show me around the place? It seems as though I cannot find my first class of Economics nor my Psychology class."

"Sure. That seems like a weird combination though; I mean...Economics and Psychology are of two completely different faculties. Why do you want to do that?"

She bowed her head and held tightly onto her books as her chest tightened to the sound of his soothing voice, "because it's interesting to me. There's nothing wrong with wanting to do a combination of two things that are going to be able to help the world."

"I know that Psychology will help the world...but how exactly does Economics help the world?"

"Because after I finish these two Bachelors; I'm going on to complete a Law Masters Degree."

"That seems to be quite a lot of studying...but I guess that you are the type of person that will be acting like that. Nerdy chick."

She punched him hard on the arm to hide her blushing, "who the hell are you calling a nerdy chick? You haven't told me what you study here. I think that you are quite interesting...Sora? Is it?"

"Yeah..." He scratched his head; unable to think of a comeback to her wonderful speech of not being a nerdy chick. "I am looking forward to my Doctorate in Physics/ Science in a couple of years. I think that I'm up to my third year of study."

"I'm third year too."

"That's great..." he faked; attempting to contain all the aspects of his life that he seemed to have in common with this girl that he had met.

Selphie and Tidus stood awkwardly in the hallway; not talking to each other...

The awkwardness was a little much. "So...Tidus, how are you and Yuna doing?"

"We're doing great. I think that she's having a lot of fun at the rebuilt Zanarkand after Sin."

"Talking about Sin; is it still around?"

"Some say yes..."

"That's eerie."

"Yeah." Tidus stared at the ground thoughtfully; waiting for something that they would be able to talk about, "What do you think that Kairi and Sora are doing now? It seems as though they hit it off extremely quickly..."

"If you ask me; Tidus; I think that they are exploring each other...if you know what I mean." He looked at her as though she had said something that would allow her to be sent to a mental institution. "Well; Tidus...you asked me what I thought Kairi and Sora were doing; I had to tell you the truth didn't I?...About your friend?"

"I suppose." He bit his lip angry that Selphie hadn't been setting him up with someone. He had told her that he had liked Yuna and wanted to be hers but then it didn't seem right because she was a summoner and he was only a blitzball player...lonely. Selphie seemed like someone that was different from Yuna though; he respected that and that made him want to ask her out.

"Do you want to go for coffee together; Tidus?"

"When...when...when's your next lecture...or whatever?"

"Later."

"Same."

"Let's go then."

Just when he was about to grab her hand he was interrupted by a rock on the ground that somehow made him fall sideways onto her. When he was about to get up...he turned the wrong way and was facing her instead. About 3 centimetres away were her extremely kissable lips that he wanted to kiss so much. "This is a nice position...don't you think...Selphie?" he had ruined the moment with only a couple of words. At least he thought that he had. She kissed him gently on the lips causing him to behave incredibly erratically and start a passionate kiss fest.

She didn't mind though; it seemed that there was a happy ending for both Sora and her at the same time. She had gotten what she had wanted for a while and Sora got someone to take his mind off Yuffie.

(_Just something random between Tidus and Selphie)_

Sora was still leading Kairi to where her classroom supposedly was but was getting lost him; he had never been to this part of the campus. He had only gone to the Science faculty Area; the place that he belonged. She did Science; however it was not the science that he was interested in. It seemed that she was a psychologist in training; so that meant that she would be able to diagnose things about him. _Scary._ He thought as he cautiously led her around the campus. "I think that it's this way...where's your map."

"I left it in my house this morning...that I share with Selphie. She told me that without the map; I would be fine because she was going to introduce me to someone that would be extremely interesting and be capable enough to show me to somewhere that he had never been before."

"That's the point. I have never been outside of the Science Faculty before; I don't do anything other than Science as my major."

"Okay then; that means that we are going to somehow have to get back to the student courtyard where we met. Is that okay...Sora?"

"I guess so."

She had broken his manhood of having a great sense of direction. It seems that he didn't; as well as many other men that he knew and she was the person that revealed that to him. _Unfortunately...she's the person to expose me._ He thought as she held tightly onto his leather jacket and dragged him back where they had come.

"Concede to defeat, Sora!"

While she was speaking he was distracted by the distinct sound of giggling that was emerging behind them. There was the most unimaginable pile that was ever in existence. Tidus and Selphie had towered over each other and were making out...extremely explicitly to the rest of the students of the university. Together he and Kairi coughed loudly so that they would realise their mistake. "GET A ROOM BEFORE YOU UNDRESS EACH OTHER IN FRONT OF THE OTHER STUDENTS." Sora whispered loudly to them while Kari annoyingly hugged him tightly from behind.

It was not that he didn't mind that Kairi was hugging him...it was just that it was a kinda strange that she was holding onto him while he was going to pound Tidus for betraying his one and only Yuna.

Tidus' response wasn't the one that he and Kairi had expected, "Yuna and I have broken it off with each other. It seemed that she was enjoying her time alone rather than her time that she had with me. She seemed to be enjoying her time being the humble Summoner...while I was the humble blitzball player."

Selphie tied her now messy hair back into a ponytail and tidied herself up while Tidus was whispering something private to her. Then she gave a response, "It's not my fault that Tidus jumped on me while he was falling to the ground unexpectedly. Look...I assure you Soraaaa that we aren't doing anything that is against the wishes of Yuna who wishes that Tidus have a great time at University and that he be able to find a new love that he would be able to be happy with."

"That's your excuse?"

"It's the same with Yuffie; Sora. You have to get over her...She was the person that cheated on your heart and left the island to look for treasure. It's not our fault."

"Is that what you really believe?"

"It's because I saw her. She was wearing scuba equipment and jumped into the ocean while there was a boat on the edge of the ocean; close enough to the sun to take her away from the simple home that we had all come to know."

"Don't bring Yuffie into this. She's innocent."

"Sure."

He took Kairi and led her away from the traitors that had wrongly accused his beloved. After an hour of walking they stopped outside a gelato shop and sat down. "Who were they talking about, Sora? Who's Yuffie?"

"She's my old girlfriend that disappeared after three months on the Destiny Islands."

"Is it how they tell it that she disappeared?"

"I don't know. She left a note but that was as far as I found out anything about her disappearance."

"What did the note say? If we figure out what the note means; we might be able to figure out the reason that she left." Kairi was hopeful that if they found out what Sora's girlfriend had left for; Sora might finally be able to be at peace; knowing what happened to her. But it seemed that he didn't know what happened to her and it also seemed that he didn't want to know what happened because when she was about to turn to hi for an answer his kissed her slowly and gently. Cherishing the moment was enough for her.

It seemed as though the kiss was never-ending. It was the most perfect kiss that was between two people that had just met each other but knew that they were the perfect beings for each other. They knew that each other were the perfect other half.

As he pulled away from the kiss he mentioned a theory of soulmates, "two perfect strangers that had found each other...that's what I think that we are. Don't you think so, Kairi? It was said that humans once had two heads, two hearts, two of everything. God was jealous of the closeness of each of the humans that he split them up on the Earth and now we are trapped to find the perfect other half of ourselves that we belong with. We call that other person or our other half; our soulmate."

She flickered her eyelids in anticipation, "what are you saying?"

"I think that you are my soulmate Kairi Liang."

They were sitting against the bench in front of the gelato store just talking; it was almost too powerful to listen to. They were also being stared at by the store's patron that consisted of a fat guy that was gorging himself on two extra large cones who just happened to hear their conversation. "What beautiful children. So sweet to each other." he yelled out to the person at the register that couldn't care less what anyone thought.

"I think that we need to have this conversation in a more private place; Sora." She commented as she reached out for the warmth of his hand against hers. Instead he leaned against her shoulder and closed his eyes; thinking of better times that he had with his friends.

"We don't need to go anywhere. I'm comfortable just here with you. Do you care if that fat guy's looking at us? I think that he'll be gone right after he finishes his two extra large cones." She was surprised by the amount of detail that he had gotten from the surroundings when he hadn't looked at anything that much.

Kairi finally relaxed and went with it. She leaned into him and together they fell asleep in front of a gelato store; on a wooden bench with a fat guy eating ice cream and staring at them for their first date.

She woke to Sora stroking her ochre hair and kissing her cheek, "did we spend the night here with the same guy staring at us?"

"No. Look around you...we aren't in front of the gelato store. We're at my apartment."

She pulled the covers tight around her in caution but he reassured her of the not-danger that she was in, "don't worry; I didn't do anything to you after you fell asleep. I didn't know where you and Selphie lived; nor did I want to see her at that moment so I brought you here with me and let you have the bed for the night."

She mouthed a thank you before she was presented with breakfast in bed. It consisted of cream laced with lavender on a stack of delicious pancakes that stood upon a blue engraved plate with what seemed to be freshly squeezed juice. "Thank you; but aren't you going to be late for your lecture?"

"Aren't _you _going to be late for your lecture too? Miss Help-The-World?"

"I catch up quickly to the work that is presented to me."

He sat on the bed and rested his head on her shoulder to regain his energy, "thank you for making me realize that losing Yuffie wasn't the end of anything. Thank you for saving me. I love you."

She wrapped her arm around his head and used the other to set the breakfast that he had made aside. "It seems as though; I too; have found my soulmate that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with...happily."

"True love exists." He tilted her head to his face and kissed her lips gently cherishing them with his lips.

The night after their first day together, he lay awake on his bed; arms behind his head...just thinking of what was happening to the world. Yuffie was someone that he had cherished; someone that he had loved forever...who had disappeared; although they didn't care that she had gone. They didn't care that she might be out in the wilderness; looking and waiting for someone to save her...

He was falling in love with this person that he was now dating; but five years ago he was in love with someone else that he had thought was his soulmate. It seemed that there were differing dimensions to that. He had to stop thinking about that. She was gone now and whether she was dead or not; he had to move on; she would've wanted that. Yuffie would have wanted him to be happy and to find someone that he would be able to love forever.

Kairi Liang was a princess with a kind heart and wanted to help everyone in the world; even if they were unkind to each other and her. Kairi loved everything that was in the world and wanted everything to be at peace.

Sora lay on his bed; unable to sleep. He was thinking about the person that he was in love with. He was thinking about her sultry silvery blue eyes and burnt ochre hair that perfectly framed her face. He was thinking about how her thoughts of the world made him think about a world that was beyond studying for exams and passing through university without any punishments on his hands. She was wonderful in every way and yet there was something that was missing. Kairi wasn't Yuffie...

She didn't have the same adventurous spirit that Yuffie had...however she had the kind of soul in a person that he thought would be extremely good to him through the years as he whines of love and lust. He wouldn't forget about Yuffie...he would just remember her in another fashion while he was dating someone that he was very much in love with.

The next day he was met with the semi-light with which shone a beautiful girl with cropped raven hair stuck in with pins that resembled stars in the night sky. Her face had re-emerged and he was hoping that its re-emergence was for his sake alone and no one else's. "Yuffie!" he yelled out; out of his context and his thinking.

"Yes?" she turned around finding that Sora...her former beloved was standing on the wall that bordered the Science Faculty Area from the Law Society Area. A smile immediately crept onto her face as she saw him...standing there; like a present that was all wrapped up for her waiting for her to come to him. "Sora! I have missed you extremely." He had thought that she was dead but then she was still alive and had come to the same university as him.

She buried herself into his shoulder and grinned to herself; she was finally with the person that she had longed for and he was finally with her. "What happened? I thought that you had died in the freakish storm at the edge of the beaches at Destiny Islands."

"That's where you are definitely wrong Sora. Actually; I was swept away in the storm and I found myself upon another world...Traverse Town...where I began fighting the other evil beings that had erupted into the world."

"I missed your kisses, Yuffie."

"I missed yours too."

_It wasn't the fault of Kairi, nor was it the fault of Selphie that they didn't know that Yuffie still existed in this world. _It's just that he had just about fallen in love with Kairi but he still had feelings for Yuffie...he had become torn between two women that he was both in love with.

Together they snuck into a free lecture room and shared each other's kisses and reunited with each other...unaware that there was someone that was watching them. Kairi opened the door slightly as she had gone in search of her lost boyfriend to find that even though they had been together for three days he was cheating on her. She wasn't ready to become the other woman and yet she had lost herself in the love that she had really lost herself. "Sora! What the hell are you doing with this woman?"

He helped Yuffie up before introducing her to Kairi and privately apologizing to Kairi; surprisingly in Chinese about not telling her that he had thought that she was still alive. _There would be some crying...but that would be okay._ He had told himself. It wasn't okay though...Kairi's crying brought him to have insomnia for the next two nights while he lay there with Yuffie by his side. They were together but their relation was the thing that had somehow dissipated. It was not longer there; he felt that it was no longer there...it was just mindless kissing for some random reason.

Was it because Yuffie was his first love?

Was it because he wasn't ready to have the real relationship that he had wanted with Kairi so that he had to screw that up?

Whatever the reason was; he wanted to find out some way to make it better so that the relationship that he had wanted with another person would be possible.

In the morning he met with Yuffie in the kitchen where she had made breakfast for him like the old times. With everything burnt and rind from the orange still in the juice. "Sora, I hope that you enjoy your breakfast."

"Thank you." He said solemnly.

"Is there something wrong?" she always would sense that there was something wrong when he spoke so solemnly.

"I feel sorry for Kairi Liang. I had thought that you were gone and that was the reason that I was dating her. Do you feel anything wrong with me having dated her before we came back together?" He was anxious that she would feel something that was wrong with this relationship so that he would be able to reconcile with Kairi...the real person that he thought was his real soulmate.

"I don't think that there's anything wrong with this relationship that you and I have. I was your girlfriend first..." she leaned against the table to get some leverage by having her lips 5 centimetres away from his, "we are twenty years old now; that means that we are able to have relationships with people that we met years ago and dump those that we only had a recent affiliation with. Where did you say that Kairi came from? China? Well...I believe that they are Communists. I don't think that there's anything wrong with that; but I think that there's something that is wrong with wanting other people to change their political views."

"Kairi has no way in such influenced my political views; Yuffie. Did you know that she is currently studying for a Psychology Doctorate and an Economics Bachelor?"

"So, you're saying that she means more to you than I ever did."

"It's not that you didn't mean anything to me...it's just that I think that I have fallen in love with Kairi; it seems as though she understands me."

"And I don't?"

"It's really just a matter of difference. With you; I have conversations of adventures and selfishness; while the conversations with Kairi are of other things that include the future. She seems to be more interested in me rather than you who seems to be interested in my body and not the person's soul."

"I'm plenty interested in you Sora."

"Alright then...what's the Doctorate that I'm currently completing at Honjuku University?"

She looked at her feet confused, "how should I know? Is it engineering? How the hell should I know what you want to do? You should be more grateful that I came out to Japan to find you. I was in Traverse Town and I was happy with that. I didn't have to go out to Earth or whatever this world is called...just to look for you."

"I thought that you were dead. You sent me a suicide note telling me that you were going to kill yourself and that there was nothing that I could do to change that."

"I didn't say in that note that you couldn't try to do anything to stop me from fake suiciding myself."

He folded his arms and contemplated the view of the city that he had from the apartment then turned back to her, "I think that we should break up Yuffie. I know that we were together; but that was only for three months before you disappeared...and we thought that we were each other's sweethearts; but I think that it's time to grow up and think about the future. Hey; you're doing a Degree of Architecture; or something in design...right? I'll be happy to support you in anyway while you are also studying."

"That's not the point." She enclosed the distance that was between them and kissed his nose, "I was and am still in love with my one and only Sora Hua that gave me my first real love."

"What about the boyfriends that you had before me? What must have the numbers have been? At least ten?"

"They don't matter. Sora Hua was the only boyfriend that ever meant anything really to me. I'm not ready to let him go and I don't think that he's ready to let me go because I know that he feels the same way about me."

"I'm sorry Yuffie but I don't feel the same way about you anymore. Since I met Kairi; I have seen a whole other world that was beyond all this that you encouraged me to do in the letter that you left. That letter is still hanging in this apartment; don't you realize?" he pointed to the framed tattered loose leaf that she had written on eons ago."

"Thank you...see; Sora? That means that you are still in love with me; why else would you have kept that souvenir as a part of our relationship?"

"It's when I thought that you were still in love with me and by in love with me I mean; that I thought that you were in love with the thought of being with me and getting to know me like a normal couple would happen. I thought that we were a normal couple and that you wanted to get to know me and not the ideal of me being with you like a toy that would entertain you." He stared at her; waiting for her resolve.

"Okay...I think that I finally understand. You don't want to be with me."

He stared longingly at her while she shut the door behind her after grabbing the rest of her stuff. There was nothing that was more heart-wrenching at the moment; he hadn't ever thought that Yuffie was selfish but then; he realized once he was in a new relationship with Kairi; that their relationship wasn't natural. His and Yuffie's relationship was extremely physical and they were officially 'together' when they were both sixteen; no more; no less. Sora suspected that Kairi was still a virgin because she really resisted the physical contact with him.

He respected her purity and was proud that she was his girlfriend. He wasn't sure about that anymore. Sora knew that he would have to reconcile with Kairi properly if he really wanted to be with her; he had to show her in a proper fashion what he saw in Yuffie that he didn't see in her and had to give her a great reason to be with him.

_Dearest Kairi Liang of Psychology and Economics,_

_I am extremely sorry of what happened as Yuffie came_ _to Honjuku University. I had not known the real motives that she had for getting back to me and maintaining the relationship that we once had. I'm extremely sorry and would like to have a chance to explain myself to you and beg for your forgiveness. I am hoping that you will understand the situation._

_I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness as I deceived your trust...however; I am hoping that I will have to rebuild that trust through the slowest and the most painful method that you can think of; so that I will understand the reason that you were so extremely upset and the reason that you cut off all contact with me._

_Please; meet me at the bridge at the foot of the front entrance to Honjuku University. I know that you don't have class today; neither do I; however I am hoping that we will be able to understand each other's situation._

_I still believe and I finally realise that you are truly my soulmate that I am meant to be with. Definitely not Yuffie._

_Sincerely Sora Hua of Science/ Physics_

As she read the last words of the letter that he had slipped under the door she found that she had soaked the paper that it was written on. It seemed as though he had broken up with her but then it also seemed that he only wanted to get back together with her because he didn't have anyone to satisfy his needs of a man. Nevertheless; she would meet him at the foot of the University Bridge.

She wore the same cotton blue dress that she wore on their first date in front of the gelato store where there was the fat guy that was watching their actions while eating two extra large ice-cream cones. He was wearing a blue tuxedo shirt that showed off his masculine chest and exuded warmth and caring. He greeted her shyly, "Hello Kairi."

"Hello. The only reason that I came here was to give you a chance to explain yourself; to redeem yourself." In her heart she wasn't as strong as she thought and was about to break down.

Wind was bringing her hair behind her and bringing his hair in front of him; she couldn't help but fix it for him, "there." She didn't realise that they were only ten centimetres away from each other and couldn't resist but to touch his face. It was as soft as she had remembered and as she ran her fingers across his lips he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. "I thought that you wanted to talk."

"Enough talk; thus far. I want the Kairi that I have missed immensely."

"You haven't given me the reason that you were back with Yuffie yet."

"Come with me."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine. I can't resist that adorable face of yours; Sora. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere extremely private that you have never seen before; I think that you'll find it extremely interesting." He led her to their first place that they went together...the gelato shop where there was the same fat guy that was eating gelato. "This time we are going to go inside and eat the ice cream. I knew that you wanted to go and eat ice-cream but I ignored you and told you that it would be better that we would stay outside."

"Thank you; I love you Sora."

She linked her arm through his and together they walked through the doors. "Forever; we should remain together."

End of oneshot

Thank you for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed reading.

Please review


End file.
